mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
ATB Adventure
You are a young man who finds hims self in a bar, too boozed up to remember why he came there in the first place! You have many drunken shenanigans that lead you to meet Beth, your long time friend and the reason you came here in the first place, and Teal, a mysterious woman with an intringing past. Then a van crashes into the bar, some hooded figures jump out, and shit then proceeds to get real. At this point you are teleporting, casting magic, and fighting your way to defete the lumin, the race of increadably conservative people. On the way you meet lina who also joins your quest and, Chiera an intelligent bunny with the ability to help in combat. Mechanics This stuff is compicated so try to keep up. A Blitz (a normal attack) is made up of a few commands: the EMBELLISH (EM), the ACCENT (AC), and the attack (STRIKE, SLASH, STAB, etc). The embellish is just there to be cool, and restore FP (flair points). The Accent adds to the damage of the attack. The attack is self explanatory. Flair points are basicly Mana, or MP, they are used for magic, stealing things, and other special moves. You can also use items in battle, like stools. Sub weapons act like a special moves they conusume FP as opposed to the weapon its self. Finally there is the ALGORITHM SHIFT!! which changes the "rules" of the universe. Plot Okay, so you are ALEXANDER a 24 year old that is in a bar, for your best friend BETH's birthday. You are raging drunk and attempt to sober your self up with HELLFIRE SALSA. You DRINK some ones drink to numb the pain and become very drunk again. Thats when you stumble over to a YOUNG WOMAN who you impress with your drunken tomfoolery. Beth STEALS a MIC and MICSTAND both of which are of low quality. Then a TRUCK rams into the wall and the YOUNG WOMAN flips out as a CLOAKED SWORDSMAN and some MINI BLADEs jump out of the back of the truck. They promptly kidnap the young woman while our heros fight their way to the truck. Our heros lay the smack down on the CLOAKED SWORDSMAN but not before they are knocked out. ALEX, BETH and the YOUNG WOMAN wake up in a jail cell. One combat tutorial, and chating later you find that the YOUNG WOMAN's name is TEAL. With the help of an ALGORITHM SHIFT the party breaks out as AGRESSES the gardes and make your way to the exit, which turns out to need a teleport crystal to acivate! luckly a mini blade droped two. you use the cystal on the pad and are wisked away to: UMBRA. Here you meet miss exposition LINA who also joins your party. LINA quickly outfits the party with new gear and the party goes off to: SOMEWHERE. In SOMEWHERE the party ALGORITHM SHIFTs to tactilacal espionage. You sneak around and find your self in a battle. After a series of events you reach your first GAME OVER. After retrying you find your self in a puzzle game and after winning you meet Chiera a bunny who seems to be intelligent. Characters * Alexander- Our protaganist * Beth - Hero's best friend - It is her brithday * Teal - Was just met in a bar - can cast magic * Lina - From Umbra - missing her sister * Chiera - An intelligent bunny who was a helper in a puzzle game Tropes used *Color By Technicolor - only used for special updates *Dashing Sidekick - Chiera and her male version Trace who appears in the Side adventure *Gorblesnatch von Humperdink *Hello, Insert Name Here - Played straight for alex and beth, then subverted for Teal *Hey Guys - ATB adventure comes with a side adventure about the author. *Name That Game - Used in the form of ALGORITHM SHIFT *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT - only for the first half of the story, then it switches to green text *Voices In My Head *You Are Now This Guy - Used once, any new attempts are met with Failure *You Can't Do That, Stupid! Category:Adventures Category:ShadowRalen Adventures Category:Completed Adventures